The present invention relates generally to diagnostic imaging and, more particularly, to a CT detector having a segmented or non-contiguous optical coupler and method of manufacturing same. Additionally, the segmented optical coupler operates as a light collimator integrally formed between the scintillators and photodiodes of the detector.
Typically, in computed tomography (CT) imaging systems, an x-ray source emits a fan-shaped beam toward a subject or object, such as a patient or a piece of luggage.
Hereinafter, the terms “subject” and “object” shall include anything capable of being imaged. The beam, after being attenuated by the subject, impinges upon an array of radiation detectors. The intensity of the attenuated beam radiation received at the detector array is typically dependent upon the attenuation of the x-ray beam by the subject. Each detector element of the detector array produces a separate electrical signal indicative of the attenuated beam received by each detector element. The electrical signals are transmitted to a data processing system for analysis which ultimately produces an image.
Generally, the x-ray source and the detector array are rotated about the gantry within an imaging plane and around the subject. X-ray sources typically include x-ray tubes, which emit the x-ray beam at a focal point. X-ray detectors typically include a collimator for collimating x-ray beams received at the detector, a scintillator for converting x-rays to light energy adjacent the collimator, and photodiodes for receiving the light energy from the adjacent scintillator and producing electrical signals therefrom.
Typically, each scintillator of a scintillator array converts x-rays to light energy. Each scintillator discharges light energy to a photodiode adjacent thereto. Each photodiode detects the light energy and generates a corresponding electrical signal. The outputs of the photodiodes are then transmitted to the data processing system for image reconstruction.
“Cross talk” between detector cells of a CT detector is common. “Cross talk” is generally defined as the communication of data between adjacent cells of a CT detector. Generally, cross talk is sought to be reduced as cross talk leads to artifact presence in the final reconstructed CT image and contributes to poor spatial resolution. Typically, four different types of cross talk may result within a single CT detector. X-ray cross talk may occur due to x-ray scattering between scintillator cells. Optical cross talk may occur through the transmission of light through the reflectors that surround the scintillators. Known CT detectors utilize a contiguous optical coupling layer(s), typically epoxy, to secure the scintillator array to the photodiode array. Cross talk, however, can occur as light from one cell is passed to another through the contiguous layer. Electrical cross talk can occur from unwanted communication between photodiodes. Of the above types of cross talk, cross talk though the contiguous optical coupler layer(s) is generally considered a major source of cross talk in the CT detector.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design a CT detector having improved optical coupling between the scintillator array and photodiode array to reduce cross talk in the CT detector and improve spatial resolution of the final reconstructed image.